nickjrfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Betayardigans!
Betayardigans! is a fan-made idea for a spin-off on The Backyardigans. The series would take place in a fictionalized version of Nelvana's headquarters (called "Nelvana Studios" in the show). Its characters are anthropomorphized animation models. Very little of what occurs within the series stays true to The Backyardigans or its actual production history. Plot The Backyardigans character animations live a secret life after the show's cancellation, living in the computers of Nelvana's studios. There are five versions of each character (other than Austin, who has only four versions), for the animated models were changed after the animated pilot and with each season. It is very different from the original Backyardigans, as the characters do not keep the personalities they displayed when the series was airing. Though every model is either included or mentioned in the series, the show focuses specifically on four models: Uniqua's pilot model, Pablo's pilot model, Tyrone's first season model, and Austin's "fifth season" model (actually a fictitious model, as season five is nonexistent). Characters Main characters *'Cro-Niqua' is the protagonist of the series. She is Uniqua's animated character model from the unaired animated pilot. *'Pab Lohk' is the deuteragonist, Pablo's initial model from the pilot. *'Reginald 'Riginal 'Rone' (named after Tyrone's first season voice actor, Reginald Davis Jr.) is the tritagonist, Tyrone's season one model. He oddly replaces the pilot model. *'Mr. Austin' is the central antagonist, the only "season five" character model who was not erased from the Nelvana Database after the series was cancelled, thus eliminating the possibility for the use of season five models. He seeks revenge on the three lead heroes, for they were never deleted, but his family was. *'Komputer' is the talking computer in which the characters reside. He speaks with a deep voice and often talks to the Betas. Supporting characters *'Tooth' is Tasha's "pilot model," which included front teeth. Cro-Niqua is the only character who has ever seen Tooth. Cro-Niqua frequently mentions Tooth, but nobody believes her about the model's existence. This is a reference to how Tasha wasn't actually animated for the original pilot episode. *'Sherm the Man' is Sherman's only remaining model. It is never specified which season he is from. He never mentions any of the other Worman models. *'Cap'n Drag'n' is Dragon's season four model. Minor characters *'Ol' Pilotaidgh' - Tyrone's pilot model, who is mentioned to have been transferred to another Komputer. *'Additional models' - The designs of the characters from the first, second and third seasons, other than major character Reginald R.R. They are primarily used as background characters. Locations *'Nelvana Studios' - The primary location of the series, where animators come day after day to create TV shows. It is very loosely based upon the real-life Nelvana headquarters in Toronto, Canada. *'Komputer's Drive' - The hard drive of Komputer, the oldest Nelvana computer still functioning. It is home to each of the models. *'Cro-Niqua's Folder' - Cro-Niqua's residence within the Drive. It is a desktop folder containing Cro's model. *'The Recyclone' - Komputer's recycle bin. None of the models dare to touch it. It is presumably where Mr. Austin's family perished. *'The Land of Internet' - The World Wide Web, depicted as an overcrowded, modern city in the episode "Cro-Niqua Gets Fired!" Episode ideas *'BetaFête!' - Cro-Niqua and Pab Lohk throw a "par-tee" to celebrate the anniversary of their first animation (the pilot). *'His Name is Mr. Austin!' - Mr. Austin, the only surviving model from season five, tries to delete Cro-Niqua and friends from Komputer's drive. *'Journey to the Outside World!' - Reginald 'Rone is inadvertently printed onto a sheet of paper and embarks on a quest through Nelvana Studios to get back into Komputer. *'Rone Drone! - Reginald 'Rone decides to animate a "backup animation model" for himself in case he is ever deleted. He enlists the other Betas' help when the backup model runs amok throughout Komputer's drive. *'Kalkulators!' - Komputer's hard drive is replaced with a Kalkulator's drive by Mr. Austin, causing everything to go wrong. *'The Adventures of Cro-Niqua & Pab Lohk!' - Cro-Niqua and Pab Lohk decide to search for any remnants of outdated animation cels (for 2-D cartoons) in Nelvana Studios. *'Goodness, Mr. Austin!' - Cro-Niqua attempts to turn Mr. Austin into a "good guy," but she'll need some help from Sherm and Cap'n. *'Hackyardigans!' - ??? *'The Pab-Long Pab Lohk Pause!' - Pab Lohk's "file" (containing his model) is inadvertently locked by a Nelvana employee, rendering him unable to move or speak! *'Cro-Niqua Gets Fired!' - Cro-Niqua hops onto an email attachment and journeys to the dreaded Land of Internet. *'Celebrity Celebration!' - A screen recording of Cro-Niqua and Pab Lohk goes viral. *'Recyclone!' - Pab Lohk and the gang must save Cro-Niqua when she gets too close to the Recyclone and is almost sucked in. Category:Fan shows Category:Backyardigans